


Random Stories and poems

by Eva1ine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva1ine/pseuds/Eva1ine
Kudos: 1





	1. War

The lone survivor of the cruel war looked out at the battle field, seeing fallen brothers and sisters in arms as well as the bodies of the enemies. They knew the war was pointless, the king cared not for the lives that was lost. The survivor had took many lives with their blade, praying for the souls to find peace as they killed. They knew there would be yet another war as there always was one. Nothing was left but bodies and destroyed land as far as one could see. They knew returning home would be impossible since there was no home left. So they did what seemed right. For 20 days and nights they dug in the cold bloodied ground and buried the bodies. Friend and foe alike, and at last they collapsed upon the ground. No one was left to dig a grave for them as they had done so.


	2. Forgiveness

Under the willow tree sat a beautiful woman, dressed in white but the red stain that was slowly growing around her chest like a flower blooming. She sat still even as the wind threatened to blow her over, waiting for her love to return once again. She sat and waited till she no longer was. He had came a day too late. He held her body close to him as he cried out for forgiveness but received no such thing. Her once white dress now stained a dark red. He sat under the tree next to her so she would never wait for him again, and he hoped he would receive forgiveness once he saw her again.


	3. I'll love you

Till the sun explodes, I'll love you.  
Till everything that once was is gone, I'll love you.  
Till we are nothing but a empty space, I'll love you.  
Now and forever more, I'll love you always.


	4. Autumn

The day grows short and cold as the leaves continue to die and fall. Changing from lovely green to reds, browns, and oranges as they wilt and fall to the cold unforgiving ground. Year after year till they no longer fall once the tree is cut down to the roots, stripping it from its former glory. Leaving but a rotting husk on the ground to remember the past.


	5. Short song thing

Villainize the good guys, catch the act in surprise   
by the time you realize, you're on the frontline


End file.
